


Sander sadness

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, The sides are emotional except for Logan, break-ups, eveyone but Thomas and Logan are a mess, hes just trying to help his friends get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: So Thomas's breakup is kinda affecting the sides in the not so best way.Logan and Thomas are trying their best to pick up the pieces.





	Sander sadness

"I'm never leaving my room again!". Virgil's voice shouts through his door and he buried himself under the blankets again. 

"Come on Virgil. This wasn't your fault". Thomas spoke gently and Logic rolled his eyes beside him. "That isn't going to work".

"I said I'm never coming out! So if you could leave me to figure out what I did wrong that'd be just swell!". The sentence was laced with sarcasm and Thomas sighed as he moved away from the door. 

"Than what will work? He, and the rest of you guys have been like this for days. How long until they get better".

"I don't know Thomas, give it time". Logan spit back coldly. Thomas shot him a look. "Look I've already got three cold shoulders I really can't handle a fourth".

Logan took a deep breath. "I apologize. The negative emotions seem to be affecting me as well, though since I am the most logical it's not as bad as the others".

"So what's wrong with Virgil?".

"He's Anxiety first. He believes that whatever caused you to break up was his fault and probably won't rest until he finds out what it is, even if it's nothing or something infinitesimal".

"I see what you did there". 

"Anyways, he isn't going to stop until he exhausts himself or worse finds a small problem to obsess over".

"Okay. So what can we do?".

"Leave him be until said exhaustion. He won't allow assistance until otherwise. I'd suggest checking on Patton. He's been watching sad romance movies for the past few days and I'm pretty sure he's eaten nothing rocky road ice cream".

"Well that's... not good. How's Roman?". Thomas says as the walk down the hallway to Patton's room. 

"Hear for yourself". As they passed Roman's door Logan knocked once and was met with an immediate reply. 

"Prince Roman isn't available right now leave a message,never!". 

"Yeah". Thomas winced. He recognized the cracked clogged voice of someone who had been crying that Virgil's had had. "Not good".

"Patton is worse. As he acts as your morality and is essentially your heart, he is, as the term is used, heartbroken. The worst of the heart break club".

"We need to fix this! I am holding an intervention. Can you help me get them out of their rooms?".

"I'm sure I can come up with some sort of enticement to get them out, yes".

"Good. Meet me in the living room in fifteen minutes".

-/-

Thomas lead Virgil, the last of the bunch to the living room. Virgil didn't even seem aware that he was being moved. He was more focused on the notebook in his hands that's was filled with dozens of 'mistakes' that might have been made. Several were crossed out and other had erase marks as though they had been reconsidered. 

He nudged the side into the couch next to Roman who was loudly complaining about the whole situation, to Morality who was the opposite and sat quietly, clutching the pillow in his arms like a lifeline. 

Virgil suddenly looked up and noticed his location. "How'd I get here?". 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Obviously Logan moved us here Mr. Emo-tional". He turned to address Thomas. " I was doing perfectly listening to Celine Dion and Taylor Swift. Can't you leave me to wallow!".

Virgil went back to his work when the notebook was snatched from his hands. "Hey! Thomas give that back!".

Thomas gently pushed himself down. "Hey hey. It's okay. Take a deep breath. We're gonna watch a movie". Thomas said cheerfully. "B-but I... need it". Virgil looked broken. His eye shadow was smeared by what had to be tears and he looked positively awful. 

 

Thomas looked sad for a moment before handing it back to Virgil. "Promise you'll just hold on to it. No writing please?".

Virgil hesitated but nodded. 

"Okay! We're gonna watch a movie and hopefully get your spirits out of the ground cause you've all been really down lately. So Disney movies for all!".

No one spoke. Except Logan. "I've provided popcorn and snacks on the table in front of you and blankets are on the couch. That is all. Please enjoy the presentation".

He sat back in his arm chair and looked at Thomas to continue. "Oh. What he said. Anyways we're starting off with Zootopia! No forced romance anywhere!". 

To be continued.... in chap 2


End file.
